Unexpected Lovers
by Otakukitty2288
Summary: The next world meeting is going to be held in Canada. A few weeks before the meeting, Russia shows up at Canada's door asking if he can stay with him until the meeting has past. What will happen now that Russia will be staying with Canada? Human names used. RusCan. Rated M for cursing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: I met him

* * *

Canada ran down a quiet hallway as fast as he could. He was late for another meeting. '_I hope no one notices I'm not there._' He thought. '_Who am I kidding?_' He started to slow down until he fully came to a stop.

"No one will ever notice me. I don't even know why I bother anymore." Canada spoke aloud. As he turned around to go home, Canada ran straight into someone. Canada hit the floor on his back and head after the impact.

"Are you okay?" Canada heard a voice ask him. This voice sounded familiar. He opened his eyes to see Russia looking down at him.

"Sorry about that..." Russia stretched his hand out towards the Canadian on the floor. Canada took his hand and with a strong yank from Russia, he was up on his feet again.

"It's okay. It's my fault. I didn't see you coming this way." Canada spoke in his whisper tone voice. Canada started to remember things that America had always said about Russia. America always said that Russia was a no good _commie bastard_ but honestly, Canada didn't think that was true. Even though everyone always says that Russia is a psycho, Canada always wondered if that maybe everyone was wrong.

"You are Canada, right?" Russia asked. "Oh- Y-Yes, I am." Canada shyly said. "How come you didn't mistake me for America?"

"Well, you did not start yelling in my face like America does, you do not smell like fast food, and you're hair is different than America's. You're hair has a cute giant curl." Russia smiled.

'_At least someone doesn't mistake me for Alfred_...' Canada thought.

"We are late for the meeting. Let's go." Russia started to walk down the hall, hoping Canada would be behind him. Even though he was planning on going home, Canada started to follow Russia and go to the meeting with him.

'_At least someone noticed me_.' The Canadian smiled at the thought of being acknowledged by someone else. '_Who knows? We might become friends_.' Canada never really had any friends besides Kumajirou. Becoming friends with Russia might mean that he would no longer be alone or ignored. A lot of good things could happen too.

But what bad things would happen?

* * *

**First chapter! Yay! Sorry it sucks... ****By the way, I'm new at this so if this doesn't look right then I'm sorry. I will try to update is daily so you guys won't get mad at me for not updating and stuff. I'll be seeing you guys in the next** **chapter****!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Madness

* * *

There was a knock at the Canadians door. Since he didn't hear the loud voice of his brother, he knew it wasn't Alfred. He looked out the little peep hole in his door to see who it was, and he saw Russia standing at his door.

"Ce que le?!" Canada's eyes widened.

Canada slowly opened the door with a shaky smile on his face. "H-Hello."

"Привет, Canada." Russia greeted in Russian with a smile on his face.

"W-What can I h-help you with?" Canada asked.

"Well, because you are hosting the next world meeting, I have to stay at a hotel." Russia said.

"What's so bad about that?" Canada wondered.

"I have to stay with my sisters..." Russia shuttered at the thought. He didn't want to stay with his sisters because Belarus would attack him non-stop. Ukraine wasn't a problem, Belarus was.

"Oh... Well, I guess you can stay here." Canada said. A big smile appeared on the Russian's face.

"Thank you!" He wrapped his arms around the Canadian, giving him a hug while also trying not to crush him.

"It's not a problem. Make sure no one knows that your here though." Canada said.

"Do not worry. I will not tell a soul." Russia smiled.

"Good. If either my brother or your sisters find out, I think were both dead." Canada joked. Russia chuckled at the Canadian's horrible sense of humor. 'Staying here should be fun...' Russia thought.

Canada had no idea what just happened. After the conversation, he just realized that Russia would be living with him until the meeting, which wasn't going to happen for a few weeks.

_'If Alfred finds out, I'm so screwed.._.' Canada thought.

A while later, Russia got settled in and thanked Canada again.

Russia was about to head out the door when Canada called out for him. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"That does not concern you. I will be back as soon as I can." Russia smiled and shut the door behind him.

About an hour later, there was a loud banging sound at the Canadians door. The loud sound made him jump and almost scream. He looked out the peep hole in his door and saw Belarus.

'_Merde_!' Canada thought. He really didn't want to open the door, but Belarus wouldn't stop banging on it.

Canada slowly opened the door. He was shaking in fear. "B-Bela-" Canada tried to greet her before she started to get in his face. The scared Canadian started backing away and Belarus kept following him until she had him pinned against a wall. Belarus grabbed the weak Canadian by his neck and raised him up against the wall and held a small knife close to his face.

"Listen Canadian bastard!" Belarus shouted. "I know my big brother is staying with you. He should be staying with me and Katyusha! You ruined everything!"

"L-L-Look... He c-chose to come here." Canada chocked out. He could hardly breath from the Belarusians strong grip.

"You better not get too close to him! He is mine! Understand?!" Belarus yelled. Canada quickly nodded in response. "Good." The Belarusian women let go of him. Canada dropped to the floor and gasped for air.

"If I see you two have become friends, I might have to tell the American idiot. You do not want that do you?" Belarus said.

"Are y-you threatening m-me?!" The Canadian, who was still shaking in fear, questioned. He had never been threatened before so this was a surprise for him.

"Yes! So if you get too close to my brother, I am telling America you let my brother stay with you!" Belarus screamed. "If you tell my brother I dropped by, I will have to kill you." She hissed before she stormed out the door and slammed it behind her.

'_What am I going to do now?'_ Canada thought.

* * *

** I tried to make this chapter longer than the last one. I hope you guys are enjoying these chapters. I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Drunk Canadian

* * *

That night, Matthew was sitting on his couch with Kumajirou tight in his arms. He couldn't stop thinking about what might happen if Belarus were to tell Alfred about his situation. He squeezed his stuffed bear and buried his face in his fur.

"Can I ask you a question?" Russia asked.

Canada looked up towards Russia. "Sure."

"What is you're human name?"

"My human name?"

"Well, I am going to be staying with you for a while so I think I should know what you're human name is."

"Oh- It's Matthew." Canada smiled. He never thought that he would really ever need to tell anyone his human name.

"Matvey. Mine is Ivan." Russia smiled back.

* * *

Later that evening, Russia was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass in his hands.

"What are you drinking?" Matthew walked into the room and sat down with Ivan.

"Just vodka. Do not worry, I will not get drunk." Ivan replied.

"Could I have some?" The curious Canadian asked.

"From what I hear from you're brother, you do not handle alcohol well."

"Just one glass! Please!" Canada begged.

Russia was silent for a moment before he decided. "You may have the rest of mine. It is just half a glass so I doubt you will get drunk." Ivan handed his drink over to Matthew.

Canada took the glass and drank the rest of the vodka with one gulp.

"Ehehehe..." He started giggling. "More!" Matthew demanded.

Ivan looked at him curiously before figuring it out. "Matvey, did you get drunk that fast?"

"Of course not! I can handle alcohol better than you think!" Matthew continued to giggle. He clearly was drunk. His cheeks were rosy red, he looked a bit tipsy, and he started speaking nonsense.

"Vous êtes si mignons." Matthew said in French.

Ivan sighed and stood up from his seat. He scooped the drunk Canadian into his arms and carried him into his room and threw him onto the bed.

"Try to go to sleep and do not hate me in the morning." Russia shut the door Canada's room, leaving the drunk Canadian giggling in bed.

* * *

"I hate you so much..." Matthew sat on the couch with a huge headache.

"You are the one who wanted to try the vodka." Ivan said.

"Shut up! My head hurts too much!" Matthew dug his face into a small couch pillow. '_My head hurts so much! Why did I ever ask if I could have vodka?! I knew I was going to get drunk anyway...' _He thought.

The Russian chuckled at his behavior. "I will leave you alone for now..."

* * *

**I thought it would be fun to get Canada drunk. Not my best chapter yet but I promise it will get better!** **I'll ****see you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A heart in pain.

* * *

**Splat!**

Something fell on to the floor and made a squishy sound as it hit the floor. Matthew and Ivan looked down in front of them and saw a live and beating heart. There was a bit of blood on it and it made blood splatter in the few places. Matthews eyes widen as he let out a girly and loud scream. He jumped back and watched Ivan pick up the heart. Matthew noticed a hole in Ivan's chest.

"I-Is that your h-heart?" The Canadian asked with fear in his voice.

"Да. It is okay, it falls out all the time." Russia sighed.

"Why does it do that?! It's not normal!" Matthew was still terrified.

"It falls out because it is sad. It is in pain... That's because I am in pain, on the inside. I have no one to love and no one loves me. Everyone is scared of me and thinks I am horrible. They all think I am cold hearted..." Tears formed in the Russians eyes and rolled down his face. The horrible thoughts of being alone and hated in the cold starting to make Russia more upset by the second.

Matthew felt really bad for Ivan. 'It's not his fault he seems intimidating. He tries to be nice and friendly but everyone ends up running away.' Canada thought.

"This is why your brother tells you to stay away from me. I am actually not that bad... I do not enjoy seeing others in pain or being mean like everyone says..."

Before Ivan could say anything else, Matthew gave him something he really needed from someone else... A warm hug. "I don't think your cold hearted." Canada smiled at him.

Russia's eyes widen. This was the first time someone, besides his sisters, gave him something sweet like a hug. More tears fell from Ivan's eyes as he put his arms around the smaller nation.

"Спасибо за вашу доброту, Matvey." Ivan said in Russian.

Matthew pulled out of the hugged a moment later and took Ivan's heart. The Canadian smiled at out the heart back in Ivan's chest for him.

"It didn't feel cold at all. It felt warm and nice." Matthew smiled. Ivan smiled back at him.

"You know, for someone who is small and quiet, you scream pretty loud." Ivan giggled.

* * *

**Sorry this was short and crappy. I'm trying my best! _**

**I know you guys are all wondering when the meeting is going to come. The meeting part will be coming soon. **

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Happy & Joy or Anger & Hurt (This was a stupid chapter name...)

* * *

"Did you have to bring the bear along?" A very annoyed Ivan asked as he and Matthew were walking along the streets.

Kumajirou looked up at the Russian. "Does scary man not like me?" The bear asked.

"You can be very annoying..." Ivan answered.

"Okay, enough of that." Matthew interrupted the two. "So, what do you want to do?" The Canadian looked up at Russia.

Ivan was silent for a moment to think until he finally got an idea. "Where is your nearest flower store?" The Russian asked.

Canada blinked in confusion. _'What could we do at a flower store?_' He thought.

Once the two nations found a flower store, Russia quickly went right in without Canada.

"What could he want in there?" Matthew asked himself.

"Flowers?" Kumajirou said.

"I didn't know he liked flowers..." Matthew said.

"Who?" Kumajirou looked up at the Canadian, once again forgetting who he was.

Matthew sighed, "Canada."

Matthew went inside the flower store to look for Ivan. The Canadian found him looking at a group of sunflowers. Ivan was just starring at them. Matthew went over to him and tried to get his attention but the Russian couldn't take his eyes off the sunflowers. Matthew picked up a few of the sunflowers which caught Ivan's attention. "I see you like sunflowers." Canada smiled.

"Да... They are my favorite..." Russia said.

Matthew walked over to the counter and gave money to the store clerk for the flowers. Russia's eyes widened in surprise. Canada walked back over to Ivan and handed him the sunflowers. Ivan tried to again hide the blush on his face. "T-Thank you..."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to make the dinner?" Matthew asked as he watched Ivan go back and forth between the kitchen, looking for items to use for making dinner.

"Да. You bought me the sunflowers. This is the least I can do." Ivan smiled at the Canadian.

"I just hope your not a horrible cook like England." Matthew giggled.

While Ivan was still making dinner and Matthew was in the other room sitting on the couch watching T.V, Kumajirou was on the lose. The little polar bear ran into the kitchen and tried climbing up the counter to look for food. Once he made it on to the counter, big gloved hands grabbed on to his sides.

"Nice try." A Russian voice said. Kumajirou turned his head to see Ivan.

"Hungry!" Kumajirou said.

"Matvey, you're bear is trying to steal the food!" Ivan called into the other room. Matthew quickly came in and grabbed his pet.

"Bad Kumariko!" Matthew said, not getting his name right.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

"Canada." Matthew answered.

"Your the one that feeds me, so feed me!" Kumajirou demanded. Matthew sighed.

"Ivan, could you get Kumajirou's food? It's on the top shelf approve the fridge." The Canadian asked. Russia nodded and tried to reach for the shelf but it was out of his reach.

"It's kinda high up. I usually stand on a chair to get up there." Matthew suggested.

"No need. I can reach it!" Ivan said. The Russian stretched his arm as far as it could go. He was about to grab the box of food when he hit something by accident and flour fell on to his face and scarf. "Ah-! Damn it!" Ivan cursed and looked at his scarf.

"Oh- Let me help you with that." Canada dropped Kumajirou and grabbed a paper towel and rinsed it with water and walked over to Ivan.

"It is okay, I will handle it myself." Ivan said.

"No. It's my fault, I should of gotten the food myself." Matthew out his hands on the scarf to try and clean it.

"I said I can do it!" Ivan started to raise his voice as he frowned. Matthew unwrapped the scarf off of Ivan as fast as he could before he could be stopped. Once he succeeded, the Canadian was shocked to see what was revealed.

Scars.

Scars were on the Russians neck. Scars from trying to be killed during war and such things like that. Matthew looked back up at Ivan's face and could see the anger in his eyes.

"Why did you take off my scarf when I told you not to?" Ivan asked calmly.

"I... I was only trying to help..." Canada could sense that Russia was about to start yelling and raging out.

"I told you... No one touches my scarf!" Ivan yelled. The large Russian man quickly made his was over to the small Canadian and grabbed him by his neck.

"I-Ivan!" Matthew cried out. He couldn't breath from Ivan choking him. "Y-Your hurting m-me..." The Canadian choked out. Ivan threw Matthew into a wall. Canada, barely conscious from the pain, watched Russia grab his pipe and slowly walk over to him. Kumajirou quickly reacted to protect his owner. He growled and jumped on to the large Russian man and bit his shoulder. The polar bears sharp teeth dug into Ivan's skin and started to make him bleed.

"Damn bear!" Ivan hit Kumajirou with his pipe, knocking him on to the floor.

"Kuma!" Matthew called out for his pet. Russia turned his attention back towards the Canadian. He raised his pipe high above Matthews head to deliver a final attack. Ivan stared right into Matthew's eyes, seeing the fear and hurt in his eyes.

That's when Ivan came to his senses.

"M-Matvey?" He dropped his pipe. Matthew's eyes filled with tears and he quickly jumped up and ran up the stairs to his room.

"Wait! Matvey!" Ivan called out. The Russian sank down to his knees. "Мне так жаль, Matvey..." He said in Russian.

Matthew was quietly sobbing as he laid down on his bed. _'How could Ivan hurt me? How could he hurt poor Kuma?'_ He thought.

* * *

** I promise that in the chapter after the next one, the meeting will come and there will be lots of drama! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Forgiveness & Love

* * *

A door slowly opened, making a creaking sound. Canada knew Russia was coming into the room.

"Matvey?" Ivan called out his name. Matthew didn't say anything. He was still too upset with Ivan.

"I-I should not have gotten so mad at you... I should not have hurt you." The Russian said. Matthew was still quiet. "I am sorry... Truly sorry." Russia apologized, "I do not want anyone to see the scars so that is why I am always wearing the scarf. It's important to me in more ways than one."

Matthew slowly sat up on the side of his bed, but still didn't speak or look at Ivan.

"I am also sorry I hurt Kumajirou... You forgive me да?" Russia said.

"It's going to take more than just saying sorry to fix what you did." Canada finally said something.

"I see..." Ivan sighed. He walked over to the Canadian so he was right in front of him. Ivan smiled at him and wrapped his arms around him. "I will never let anyone or anything hurt you ever again... I promise." Ivan whispered. Matthews eyes widen. He quickly remembered what Natalia had told him, "If you get too close to my brother, I'm telling America." The horrifying memory went through his mind and he started to wonder, _'If Ivan is protecting me by having to get close to me, will Ivan have to hurt his own sister and Alfred if they both try to hurt us? W-Would Alfred be stupid enough to start declaring wars if he found out?' _

All these thoughts were confusing the hell out of him.

"Why? Why do you want to protect me?" Matthew asked. "I'm not worth it! If protecting me means you might have to get hurt, then why waste your pain on me?!" The Canadian cried. "N-Nobody wants to waste their time with me! Nobody cares about me!" Tears started to roll down Matthews cheeks as Ivan hugged him tighter.

"Do not say things like that!" Ivan said. "You are not worthless... I enjoy wasting time with you... I care about you! I care about you more than anything in the world!" Ivan started crying along with Matthew. Russia finally let go of Canada. They both looked at each other, both of their faces were puffy and red from crying.

Ivan smiled at Matthew and wiped the remaining tears from the Canadians face. Ivan leaned in closer and pressed his lips against Matthew's. Matthew's eyes widen in shock. He wasn't expecting something like this, but he surprisingly liked it and soon he found himself kissing back. Ivan soon pulled away and saw Matthews face was a deep red color from blushing so much. Russia started blushing himself.

"T-That was a b-bit unexpected..." Matthew said.

"Now you forgive me, да?" Ivan smirked. The Canadian smiled and nodded in response.

"How long have you been waiting to do that?" Canada asked.

"When you started showing kindness and love to me since no one else does. That, and when I noticed how attractive you are." A grin formed on the Russian's face.

Matthew looked down at Ivan's chest and saw a great big hole where his heart should be. "Oh- Ivan... You're heart..." The Canadian pointed down to the hole on the Russian's chest.

Ivan sighed. "It must of fallen out downstairs."

"Your shoulder is also bleeding..." Matthew said.

Ivan looked at the red stain in his clothing. It was the spot where Kumajirou has bitten him. "It is fine. It does not hurt that much." Ivan sighed.

The Russian man felt a small and furry paw tap on his leg. He looked down to see Kumajirou, who had a few bruises, holding up Ivan's heart.

"This is yours." Kumajirou said. Ivan smiled at the little bear and took his heart.

"Thank you."

* * *

**How cute~! There's going to be some drama and action in the next chapter! **

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Meeting

* * *

Matthew and Ivan walked into the meeting room together. Nations from all around were already there. The two sat down next to each other while everyone started to take there seats.

Once everyone was seated and quiet, Canada stood up from his seat to start the meeting. "W-We're going to start this meeting about the needs for people in our country who don't have what they need to survive." He tried to speak as loud as he could. "We'll start off with America's opinion."

Now the trouble was about to start.

* * *

The meeting only lasted about an hour and everyone was already starting to leave. Russia was trying to collect his papers and stuff when Canada walked over to him.

"Do you need help?" Matthew asked.

"I got it. Go wait for me outside. I will be there in a moment." The Russian smiled at the Canadian. Matthew nodded and left Ivan in the room.

Once Ivan got all of his things, he left the room and suddenly heard a voice call for him.

"BIG BROTHER!"

'_Shit...'_ Russia thought. Ivan turned around to see his little sister quickly hug him.

"I've missed you." Belarus smiled at her brother.

"Go away, Natalia." Russia ordered.

"I know you have been hanging out with that Canadian idiot... I know you have feelings for him... Am I not right?" Natalia said.

Ivan slightly blushed. "Да. You are right... I do have feelings for Matvey."

"WHY?! What could you love about him?!" The Belarusian started to get angry and pulled away from her brother.

"He is nice to me, he understands me, he loves me back-" Before Ivan could continue his reasons, Belarus interrupted him.

"I do too! So why don't you love me?" Natalia questioned.

"I do love you..." Russia said.

"Then why not be with me?!" Natalia screamed.

"I love you as a sister! Just a sister and nothing more!" The Russian yelled at his sister. Belarus's eyes started to fill with tears.

"I do not know why you even love me so much? Why do you want to marry me when I am your brother?" Ivan asked.

"Because... I... I do not want you to be lonely..." Belarus softly said as tears fell from her eyes and down her face. Russia's eyes widened.

The Russian now felt sorry for always avoiding his sister and thinking she was a creepy stalker. He had no idea how she really felt.

"I am sorry..." Ivan said as he wrapped his arms around his little sister. He let her cry into his arms to try and make her feel better.

"I can not stand to see you so broken and upset, and me and sister can not always be with you! This is why I wanted to marry you, so I could never leave your side and you would not be alone!" Natalia exclaimed.

"I know you are only looking out for me, but Matvey can do that. You will not have to worry anymore." Ivan smiled at his sister.

"Do you promise Canada will never let you be lonely?" The Belarusian looked up at her brother, her eyes still full of tears.

"Да." The Russian answered.

Russia left the building and walked over to Canada, who waited for him.

"That took longer than I thought." Matthew said.

"Well, I had to take care of one more thing." Ivan replied.

* * *

**Maybe this wasn't as dramatic as I thought it would be... Whatever.**

** Wait until America finds out what's been going on.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Love & Pain

* * *

"So you have to leave tomorrow?" Matthew asked.

Ivan sighed and replied. "Да." Ivan didn't want to leave. He wished he could always be with his lover.

"How about we have fun tonight? Let's make you're last night here count." Matthew smiled.

A smirk formed on the Russian's face. "I already have an idea on what we can do."

. . .

America started banging on his brothers door. "Mattie! Bro! Are you home?!"

There was no answer.

"He's probably asleep." America walked straight into Canada's house. "Mattie?"

America started walking upstairs. Alfred walked down the hallway to his brothers bedroom. America opened the bedroom door to see a sight that made his eyes grow wide in shock and horror.

Canada was lying on his bed with Russia on top of him as they kissed.

"Holy. Shit." Alfred's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

Matthew's and Ivan's eyes shot open as they heard a voice. They quickly separated from their kissing and looked towards America.

"A-Alfred... What are you doing here?!" Matthew's cheeks were a deep red color.

"I came by to see if you wanted to try a new video game with me but instead I come by to see whatever the hell this is!" America yelled. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"W-Well... Me and Russia are...dating." The Canadian was embarrassed to say that.

"What?!" Alfred started to raise his voice louder.

"You heard him. He said we are dating." Ivan put his arm Matthew.

"Get the fuck away from my brother!" America pulled out his gun.

"America, calm down. I-" Russia tried to speak.

"Shut the fuck up, Russia!" America screamed. America took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Now tell me, when did all of this start?"

"I... I guess it started when Ivan was apologizing to me one night." Matthew said.

"Apologizing for what?" Alfred curiously asked.

"He got angry and sort of... Hurt me." Matthew tried to hide his face. "I-I'm okay! Please don't get mad!"

"Don't get mad?! He could of fucking killed you if he wanted to!" America was getting angrier by the second.

"America, I never wanted to hurt Matvey. I am sorry and-" Russia was cut off when America punched him in his face.

"Alfred stop!" Matthew screamed. Alfred didn't listen. He once again punched Ivan but then kicked him to the ground. Alfred aimed his gun at the Russian on the floor but before he could pull the trigger, Matthew got in the way. "Don't kill Ivan!" The Canadian yelled the best he could.

"But- This fucking communist nearly killed you! He needs to die!" America said.

"No he doesn't! I forgave him because I love him... Love is stronger than hate, right?" Matthew said. Alfred was looking back and forth at his brother and Russia.

"You may be able to forgive him... But I can't!" The American pushed his brother to the ground and once again aimed his gun at Ivan.

**BANG! **

Alfred fired his gun.

**GASP! **

The bullet hit someone, but not Ivan.

Canada was lying on his stomach. Blood slowly pouring out from his body. He had gotten in the way just in time to save Ivan.

"MATTIE!"

"MATVEY!"

The two nations couldn't believe what they saw.

Ivan quickly got up and rushed over to Matthew. "Matvey!" Tears started falling down the Russians face. Ivan grabbed Matthews hand and held it in both of his hands.

"Wake up!" Russia was yelling. "Do not die! Please!" The Russian continued to cry.

"I love you..." He softly said. The Russian felt the Canadian's hand in his own start to move. Ivan looked at Matthew to see him smiling.

"I love you too..." Matthew said before letting his eyes close.

* * *

**This was a stupid chapter name but it's all I could think of.**

**Canada has been shot and I feel bad for writing this... I can't say if he lives or dies. You'll have to wait and find out! **

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Everyone loves you

* * *

Matthew slowly opened his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry, but he could see himself in a hospital bed. He noticed he had bandages wrapped around his chest with a red stain from where he was shot. He could feel something on his hand. Matthew looked over to see Ivan holding his hand.

"I failed to protect you..." Ivan gripped the Canadians hand tighter, not seeing that Matthew had woken up.

"You only failed to protect me because I had to protect you." Matthew said.

"Matvey?!" Russia lifted up his head to see Matthew was awake. "You are okay, да?!"

"I'm okay..." Canada smiled. Ivan smiled as tears started to fall down his face.

"You had everyone worried!" Ivan said.

"E-Everyone?" The Canadian questioned.

"Everyone was here earlier. When they heard the news, they all came to see you! You are not as invisible as you thought!" Ivan exclaimed.

"I didn't know everyone cared about me so much..." Matthew said.

. . .

"Thank God your alive!" Alfred was about to burst into tears. Ivan had called everyone back to the hospital to show them Matthew had woken up. "I'm so sorry for shooting you, bro!" The American apologized.

"It's okay. I did what I had to do to protect Ivan." Matthew faintly smiled.

Alfred looked over to Ivan. "Sorry about trying to kill you..."

"Do not worry. It is not the first time someone tried to kill me." Ivan said.

. . .

"Ve~ Do you need some pasta to feel better?" Italy was being his usual and happy self.

"Don't make us so worried!" Ukraine looked like she was about to start crying like crazy.

"Once you get out of the hospital, I'll have a big plate of scones waiting for you." England smiled.

"We do not want him to end up back at the hospital..." France commented on the Britain's sentence.

Everyone was talking to Matthew so he could try to feel comfortable and happy while he stayed in the hospital. Even Natalia talked to him with a smile on her face.

"I didn't know you all cared so much about me." Canada said.

"Of course we do! You're a country. All country's care about each other, even if it doesn't seem like it." France smiled.

"CANADA!" Kumajirou jumped into the arms of his owner.

"Hey, you remembered my name! Good boy, Kumajirou!" Matthew was shocked that both he and his pet remembered each other's name.

* * *

**Canada lives! I didn't want to make him die... Everyone would be mad at me if I did. **

**The story is almost done. There's only a few chapters left.**

** I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Surprises

* * *

Matthew was finally out of the hospital after a few days. It was about the time Ivan had to leave him. But before he left... Matthew had a special surprise for him.

"Where are we going?" Ivan asked Matthew, who was holding the Russian's hand and pulling him along as they walked. They had been walking on the streets for a while.

"I can't tell you. It'll ruin the surprise!" Matthew smiled.

Matthew and Ivan stopped walking when Matthew dragged Ivan up to a small building.

"What is in here?" The curious Russian asked.

"You're surprise." The Canadian answered. Matthew opened the door and let Ivan in first. The room was pitch black.

Ivan chuckled, "If this is some kind of surprise party, it is not very surprising."

"This is way better than a surprise party..." Canada turned on the lights and the room quickly lit up. The Russians eyes widen as he saw what was in the room.

Sunflowers.

The walls of the room were painted to look like a field of sunflowers, with clear blue sky's and a bright yellow sun. There were real sunflowers too. Sunflowers in vases that were up against the wall.

"Matvey..." Ivan turned around to face the Canadian and saw Matthew with a sunflower in his hand. Matthew smiled at Ivan and handed the sunflower to him.

"Love you..." Matthew smiled.

Ivan's eyes filled with tears. Not tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. Ivan finally found someone that truly loved him and that he could truly love back. Russia dropped the sunflower that was in his hand and grabbed the Canadian to pull him in for a hug.

"I love you too." Ivan whispered into Matthews ear, making his cheeks turn a bright red color.

"So, you like you're surprise?" Matthew asked when he was finally free.

"Yes. Thank you so much." Ivan smiled.

"You can thank my brother too. He helped me with this." Canada said.

"America did this too?" Russia asked.

"He still felt a little bad about trying to kill you, so he helped me paint the room and he got all the sunflowers." Matthew explained.

"I will thank him at the next Allies meeting." Ivan said.

* * *

**Awwwwww~! A short and cute chapter because I thought it would be nice. **

**This is the final chapter but there is an epilogue. I didn't make it into a chapter because I think that it's too short.**

** I'll see you guys then!**


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

"There must be something we can do, да?" Ivan asked. He and Matthew were bored out of there minds.

"Like what? It's really cold out tonight so we can't go anywhere." Matthew replied. This was a bad time for Russia to visit Canada. It was supposed to be freezing cold all week in Canada.

What luck.

"France is you're father, да? Did he not teach you some kind of game for couples?" Ivan wondered.

Matthew had to think for a moment. A grin suddenly appeared on the Canadians face. "W-Well, there is one game..."

"Can we play it?" Ivan asked.

"S-Sure. Just remember, you're the one who wanted to play it." Matthew took Ivan's hand. "Follow me please." Matthew started walking with Ivan following him.

"Uh- What is this game?" Ivan was actually starting to get nervous about this "game."

"You'll see~" Matthew smirked. Matthew walked up the stairs and towards his room.

"I think you'll like this game as much as I will..."

* * *

In the morning, Matthew had wrapped himself in a blanket and laid down on his couch. '_Why did I ever suggest we do that?! Ivan's probably mad at me. I want to die right now...'_

"You left me all alone in the room..." Matthew suddenly heard a voice say. His heart raced when he felt the blanket was taken off him.

_'Shit...'_ Matthew looked up to see none other than Ivan, who was wearing nothing but his pants and scarf which looked pretty sexy.

"I woke up to nothing. I was hoping you would be the first thing I saw when I woke up." Ivan grinned. "That was a very fun game we played last night." The Russian kissed Matthew on his forehead.

Matthew's cheeks tinted pink. "Can we get off this topic please?" Matthew asked. All this talk from last nights "game" was really embarrassing him.

That made Ivan want to talk about it more.

* * *

**I guess you can imagine what they did for their game. Ohonhonhonhon~ **

**Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I'll see you guys in the next story!**


End file.
